


Baby Diary - Seventh Month - Long Night

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [23]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, family life, kids are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Baby Diary - Seventh Month - Long Night

‘Malcolm,’ Dani had Alastair in her arms as she walked into the master bedroom. Tears were streaming down little boy's face with a whiny whimper escaping his lips constantly. ‘I need a break.’

Malcolm roused from the bed. ‘Why didn’t you wake me earlier, love. It’s almost 1 am now.’

Alastair stuffed his fingers into his mouth, chewing on them. Drool dripped from his lips and down his chin. ‘You needed some sleep. You’ve got your column to finish in the morning.’

‘It’s almost done, come on.’ Malcolm got out of bed and took the boy from Dani’s arms. ‘Get yourself some sleep, love.’

‘As if I can sleep properly knowing this little fellow is in pain.’

‘The teething ring wasn’t helping?’

‘Lasted about 30 minutes and then it got flung away.’

‘Gracie definitely wasn’t this bad. Mia either.’ Malcolm wiped away the tears from his son’s cheeks with his fingers and eased open his son’s lips. ‘And they definitely didn’t have two coming in at once.’

‘Is it two for sure?’ Dani peered over his shoulder. ‘Oh, it is.’

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm rocked the boy in his arms a little, rubbing his back gently. ‘Two at once.’ He kissed Alastair’s forehead as he began a fresh round of whimpering. ‘Poor little lad. Go on, love. Go lie down and get some sleep. I’ll take care of the lad.’

‘Thank you.’ Dani kissed Malcolm on the cheek and crawled into bed. 

Malcolm carried his son back to the nursery, cuddling him to try and comfort him. ‘Hush little lad. Let’s see what we can do to help you out here.’ Sitting in the large armchair in the nursery, Malcolm got the teething ring and offered it to his son. Alastair chewed on it briefly then threw it away, clocking Malcolm in the jaw with it and then breaking into a hiccuping cough with frustrated crying. 

‘Daddy?’ Mia walked into the nursery. ‘Is Alec okay?’

‘Hey, lass. No, Alec’s got some teeth coming in and it’s sore for him.’

Mia came over to the armchair and rested her head on the arm to watch her baby brother. She reached out and stroked his little foot to try and comfort him. 

‘You should be in bed asleep, lass.’

‘I heard Alec crying.’

‘I’m sorry, lass.’

‘Can I help?’

‘Could you go down to the kitchen and get me one of those cold cloths your mommy put in the fridge earlier?’

‘Yeah. I’ll get them.’ Mia took off and Malcolm cuddled his son while he waited, letting the boy chew on one of his fingers. Drool quickly began to ooze from Alastair’s mouth and down Malcolm’s finger. 

Mia ran back up the stairs and handed Malcolm the cold, damp cloth. ‘Can I come up and sit too?’

‘Sure, lass. Wiggle on up here.’ Malcolm shifted Alastair a little to give Mia some extra room to sit on the other side of the chair. Folding up the cloth, Malcolm eased it between Alastair’s lips to rub it gently on the boy’s sore gums. The boy quieted down for a while. 

‘Can’t we hurry up so that his teeth don’t hurt him anymore?’ Mia asked softly. ‘I don’t like when he cries.’

‘Nobody likes it when Alec cries. Or when either you or Gracie hurt.’ Malcolm used part of the cloth to clean the drool off his finger. 

‘How come mommy isn’t up with Alec too?’ 

‘Mommy was up with Alec before. She needs some sleep.’

‘Like Gracie.’ Mia nodded. ‘Gracie sleeps through everything.’

‘You’re pretty good at sleeping through most things yourself, lass.’ 

‘If you say so, daddy.’ Mia reached forward to stroke Alastair’s cheek. Alastair took hold of the cloth and pulled it from his mouth to let it drop on Malcolm’s t-shirt. The cloth left a large wet stain on him. Mia giggled. ‘Sorry, daddy.’

‘It’ll dry up.’ Malcolm set the cloth to one side. ‘Why don’t you go back to bed?’

‘I’ll stay up with you and Alec.’

‘You sure, lass?’

‘I’m sure.’ Mia declared.

Alastair settled once more with Malcolm’s finger in his mouth for him to chew on it. Mia rested her head on Malcolm’s chest and was soon fast asleep. Alastair leaned forward and tugged on Mia’s nose happily without rousing the girl. Not getting any reaction, Alastair tired of Mia’s nose and turned to Malcolm instead. His little fingers grabbed at Malcolm’s lip, tugging it. Then, suddenly as a baby usually does, Alastair’s grip on Malcolm’s bottom lip loosened and his little hand dropped down. A moment later, the boy’s head was resting against Malcolm’s chest and his breathing settled into a deep sleep.

Malcolm sat there, still as he could be, with Mia and Alastair both asleep in his arms. He just smiled and let them sleep on.

‘Malcolm. Why didn’t you wake me?’ Dani came into the nursery at 7 am. ‘Mia, what are you doing here?’ Dani stroked Mia’s hair lightly.

Malcolm blinked his eyes, waking up to the sound of Dani’s voice. Alastair was still fast asleep against his chest but there was a wide patch of wet drool on Malcolm’s t-shirt. Mia was curled up asleep against his other side still. The little girl woke up more slowly.

‘Good thing there’s no school,’ Dani looked at her daughter. ‘You’re going to have a sore back sleeping like that most of the night.’

‘I was helping daddy with Alec.’

‘And I’m sure you helped very, very well.’ Dani smiled. ‘But you need to go and get ready for the day. Daddy has to do some work this morning.’

‘Okay, mommy.’ 

‘Here, let me get this one from you.’ Dani gently encircled her son’s body and lifted him carefully from Malcolm’s arms. Alastair began to wake up and smiled at Dani as he opened his eyes. 

‘Na.’ Alastair leaned into her to try and hug his mother.

‘He’s probably hungry.’ Malcolm said, standing up and stretching his back. It cracked a few times as he worked the muscles loose. ‘You must be too.’

‘I can take care of breakfast, Malcolm. You have that column to finish.’

‘Don’t worry about that, love. You go take care of the lad here, I’ll see to breakfast. Is our little lady up yet?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Good. You’ve got the bag with that egg mold in it?’

‘Doing that today for her?’

‘Mia will love it too.’

‘You’re going to have them thinking you’ll let Mr.Kitty in the house.’

‘Not going to happen.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘They can have kitty shaped eggs for breakfast.’

‘Na na.’ Alastair interrupted with a slap of a little hand on Dani’s chin. ‘Na.’

‘Yes, Alec. Breakfast time.’ Dani kissed her son. ‘See you downstairs.’

Malcolm got himself moving and went to the bedroom to quickly wash up and change. Heading down the stairs to join the rest of the family he was nearly knocked over by Gracie running up the stairs. 

‘Daddy! There you are! Mommy says you’re making us eggs for breakfast!’

‘I am, little lady. If you let me get down to the kitchen.’

Gracie took hold of his large hand. ‘I want eggs and bacon. You’re making bacon too?’

‘I’ll make bacon too. Watch it, don’t go tripping.’ Malcolm had to quickly catch hold of the girl to stop her tripping over her own feet 

‘Sorry, daddy.’ Gracie took more care after his warning and they were soon in the kitchen.

Dani was already feeding Alastair with his bottle. Mia was helping by pouring out juice for everyone. Gracie got herself up onto her regular seat to one side of Alastair’s highchair. ‘You going to let Alec sit in his chair?’

‘Once he’s finished with his bottle.’ Dani said. 

‘Can I hold him while he has his bottle?’ Gracie asked.  
‘No, Gracie. He’s getting a bit big for you now.’

‘Is he going to try his mushy mush today?’ Gracie asked, kneeling on her chair instead of sitting on it.

‘Little lady, sit on your bottom. You don’t kneel on the chair.’ Malcolm came up behind the young girl and lifted her up to make her sit properly. 

‘Okay, daddy.’ Gracie took her cup from Mia. ‘Thank you, Mia.’

‘You’re welcome. Here you go, mommy.’ 

‘Thank you, darling.’ Dani smiled. 

‘Everyone want some eggs and bacon?’ Malcolm asked and got a chorus of yeses from the girls. Alastair made a noise of agreement around his bottle which he wasn’t ready to give up on yet. Malcolm gazed down at his son and smiled. ‘Not you yet, lad. Mushy mush for you soon.’

‘Mushy mush for Alec.’ Gracie piped up. ‘Can I have some mushy mush too?’

‘Don’t be silly, Gracie.’ Mia said, sitting beside her sister. ‘You’re not a baby like Alec. You’re a big girl.’

‘I am.’ Gracie puffed up her chest. 

‘Then you get eggs and bacon like me.’ Mia said, hugging her younger sister. 

Malcolm turned his back to the rest to get breakfast cooking. He was able to hide what he was doing from the girls as Dani kept them talking and fussing with Alastair. After frying up some strips of bacon, he set them aside and set the egg mold in the frying pan for the eggs. With the plates laid out for the girls, Malcolm set up the bacon to make up little bow ties for the cat faces. It took a bit of work to cut up some bacon to set in the ears. 

‘Dani? Eggs and bacon?’

‘Please.’ Dani was wiping off Alastair’s hands and face after he finished up with his bottle. The boy let out a loud burp.

‘Alec.’ Mia wrinkled her nose in distaste. ‘That’s a bit rude at the table.’

‘No.’ Alastair answered his sister with a big smile on his face. 

Malcolm shook his head at his daughter’s comments. Interjecting he asked the girls. ‘Right, who’s ready for breakfast?’

‘Me!’ Gracie quickly raised her hand.

‘Me too, please!’

‘Close your eyes, you two. I have a surprise for you.’ Malcolm waited for the girls to close their eyes tightly with excited babbling. Malcolm set the two plates down for the girls. ‘Open your eyes.’

‘Ooooooh!’ Gracie and Mia both squealed happily at the sight of cat faces made of eggs and bacon on their plates. ‘This is pretty!’

‘Mr. Kitty!’ Gracie clapped happily. ‘I love you, daddy!’ 

‘I love you too, daddy! This is so cute!’

Malcolm stood between his girls. ‘Thought you’d both like this.’

‘I do!’ Mia turned in her chair to hug Malcolm tightly and Gracie grabbed his arm to hug him that way. He got a chorus of thank you’s from his girls and then they tucked into their breakfasts with meows and playing.


End file.
